In switch cabinets like the ones used for electronic components, the mounting plates, module supports or the like are rigidly built into the rack. During earthquakes, these rigid connections lead to damage and destruction as a result of the shearing and pulling forces that arises in varying directions and that can lead to total operating failure.
It is desirable to store components, especially sensitive electronic components in a cabinet that could protect them from the shock and vibration that results from events such as earthquakes.